Marcas
by Orla Q
Summary: A guerra deixa marcas profundas. Mas as piores são as feridas interiores. Hermione tem um trauma pós guerra e Ron está desesperado por ajudála.Mas não vai ser facil: alguem não quer deixar a ferida fechar. RH e HG. Spoilers de HBP
1. Ano novo, vida nova

Ano novo, vida nova

"_Nenhum caminho é longo demais quando um amigo nos acompanha."_

_

* * *

_

- Não acredito! Ainda não consigo acreditar!

Uma pequena pedra rolou para longe, com o impulso do pontapé do garoto.

Harry rolou os olhos. Ainda a noite passada, na estalagem de Madame Rosmerta, onde tinham dormido, tiveram aquela conversa.

- Ron, não és só tu que não queres voltar a Hogwarts. Também não queria ter de repetir o sétimo ano, mas não temos outra hipótese. A guerra acabou há três meses… Não conseguimos conciliar os estudos com as lutas que tínhamos de travar: e não fomos os únicos!

- A Hermione conseguiu… E até já trabalha – Ron sentiu o coração apertado: Ia estar longe da namorada durante tanto tempo… Ele a estudar, ela a trabalhar. Não lhe interessava o que os professores pensassem: iria visitá-la todos os fins-de-semana.. Dormiria n'A Toca de sábado para domingo. Os Grangers não o iam deixar dormir em casa deles, claro.

Estava decidido. Já tinha dezoito anos! Podia fazer o que queria, ora!

- A Hermione foi uma das únicas _três_ pessoas que passaram o sétimo ano. - retorquiu Harry, acordando Ron dos seus pensamentos- O que também não admira, com a cabeça dela. E claro, quase ninguém voltou para Hogwarts, o ano passado. A escola estava tão vazia, lembras-te?Não ficava surpreendido se a McGonagall tiver de fazer duas turmas do sétimo ano por equipa: há tanta gente a repetir o ano!

- Sim. - disse Ron, por fim – Tens razão. Este ano vai ser muito confuso. A guerra transformou tudo…

Permaneceram o resto do caminho que faziam de Hogsmeade para Hogwarts em silêncio. Os alunos que iam repetir o sétimo ano tinham sido autorizados a chegar um dia antes do começo das aulas, para não sobrecarregar o expresso de Hogwarts: O número de alunos nesse ano iria ser extraordinariamente grande.

"A guerra transformou tudo…" Ron repetia mentalmente as suas próprias palavras. E enquanto olhava para o amigo, que caminhava de mãos nos bolsos, a olhar para o castelo que já estavam a alcançar, com uma expressão melancólica, Ron sentiu uma profunda tristeza pelo amigo: Os horrores que Harry passara não se comparavam com os seus problemas. Algumas vezes, muitas vezes na verdade, Ron desejara ser como o amigo. Agora não. Apenas queria poder ajudá-lo.

Harry era visto como uma lenda viva durante os últimos três meses. Não parava de receber cartas e de ser perseguido por fanáticos, por uma coisa que não escolhera, não queria. Ele _teve_ que matar Voldemort.

E o que mais surpreendia Ron, é que apesar de todas as dificuldades, Harry nunca baixara a cabeça, nem nunca a erguera demais. Esforçava-se por ser apenas Harry Potter, não o menino-que-sobreviveu, ou o menino-que-nos-fez-sobreviver-a-todos, mas apenas ele próprio. O Harry.

Os pensamentos de Ron foram, no entanto, interrompidos pelas fortes pancadas que o amigo dava nas portadas da escola.

Tinham chegado.

* * *

Naquela noite, antes de se deitar, Ron sentou-se na sua poltrona preferida, no salão comunal, a escrever uma carta para Hermione. Naquela tarde, ele Harry e os outros repetentes do sétimo ano tinham tido uma reunião com a directora, a professora McGonagall. A sua cabeça estava cheia com as novidades daquele dia. Precisava de lhas contar ainda hoje: 

_Querida Hermione: _

_Ainda hoje cheguei a Hogwarts e já estou com saudades. Tive de te escrever porque há imensas novidades, e tenho a certeza que vais querer saber de tudo. _

_Em primeiro lugar, ao contrário que tu e o Harry desconfiavam, não vai haver duas turmas do sétimo ano por equipa. Isso apenas vai acontecer aos alunos do sexto ano. _

_Pois é, no nosso ano, não vai haver tanta gente como imaginávamos. Alguns não vão fazer o sétimo ano, como o Dino Thomas __(soubemos pela McGonagall que está a fazer um curso de técnicas e feitiços de desenho, para ser um ilustrador profissional), a Parvati ou a Lilá ( Ah, Ah! Aposto que estás contente por ela não estar cá a estudar! Morrias de ciúmes dela, lembras-te!). __Há também muita gente da nossa idade que mudou de escola: a grande maioria são Sonserinos. Algo me diz que não vou sentir a falta deles. E claro, há o Neville, que foi " para a Amazónia estudar plantas tropicais mágicas no seu habitat natural", como ele mesmo nos disse, o mês passado. _

_Isto significa que vamos estar na mesma turma da Ginny, para minha infelicidade mas, suspeito eu, para felicidade do Harry. Aqueles dois não falaram muito durante as férias, pois não? Bem, pode ser que agora se resolvam. E nem imaginas: como o Neville e o Dino já não estão cá, vamos partilhar o dormitório com dois pigmeus do primeiro ano! Nem sei o que pensar sobre isso…Acho que ainda não tive tempo para assimilar a ideia...!_

_Tenho outra novidade, e esta é das melhores: O professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas é o Lupin! Pois é, ele não nos disse nada, mas é verdade! Encontrámo-lo hoje na escola e ele deu-nos a boa notícia. Parece que ele e a Tonks se mudaram para Hogsmeade. E acho que agora que o "quem-nós-sabemos" morreu, o Lupin veio para ficar. O lugar já não está amaldiçoado, certo?_

_A carta já está enorme, nem me estou a reconhecer! No entanto, ainda não disse o mais importante. Ainda não te disse que quando fui à biblioteca hoje, esperava ver uma morena de cabelos encaracolados com a cabeça enfiada num livro, mas não vi. Foi então que caiu realmente a ficha: tu não vais estar aqui comigo, connosco, este ano._

_Como é que eu vou sobreviver sem ti? Com quem é que eu vou discutir? De quem é que eu vou copiar os trabalhos de casa? Quem é que vai salvar os elfos desta escola? Quem é que vai deixar os professores de boca aberta? _

_Vais fazer falta, Hermione. Vais fazer-me falta._

_Com amor, _

_Ron Weasley _

Ron dobrou a carta com todo o cuidado e deu-a a Pichi que piava exitadamente.

- Entrega a carta a Hermione, Pichi. E tem cuidado contigo – recomendou Ron a sua coruja, afagando-lhe as penas.

E Pichi voou pela noite dentro, determinada a cumprir a sua função, que era a de levar um pedaço do seu dono a quem já tinha o seu coração.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Como quem leu este primeiro capítulo notou, apesar de a fic estar escrita em português de Portugal, os nomes das personagens e alguns conceitos estão como na versão brasileira de HP. Fiz isto porque achei que émais facil para os leitores brasileiros perceberem. Só não fui capaz de mudar Ginny para Gina, e Ron para Rony. 

Por favor, se leram, comentem!...


	2. Porque

Porque

_Porque os outros se mascaram mas tu não  
Porque os outros usam a virtude  
Para comprar o que não tem perdão  
Porque os outros têm medo mas tu não _

Porque os outros são os túmulos caiados  
Onde germina calada a podridão.  
Porque os outros se calam mas tu não.

Porque os outros se compram e se vendem  
E os seus gestos dão sempre dividendo.  
Porque os outros são hábeis mas tu não.

Porque os outros vão à sombra dos abrigos  
E tu vais de mãos dadas com os perigos.  
Porque os outros calculam mas tu não.

_( Sophia de Mello Breyner)_

* * *

A semana tinha demorado a passar, pelo menos era o que Ron pensava. Hogwarts parecia mais cheia que nunca, principalmente comparada com o ano passado. Os professores eram todos os mesmos menos o professor Lupin, e a professora Clarkson, que ensinava poções. Não era tão talentosa comoSnape, que tinha morrido durante a guerra, ao ajudar Harry a chegar a Voldemort, para supresa de todos, quejulgavam que Snape estava do lado do mal. 

No entanto,Clarkson ensinava muito melhor que Severus alguma vez ensinara.Além disso,estava a fazer os alunos do sexo masculino entrarem em rebuliço, devido aos seus cabelos negros e brilhantes e o seu sorriso irresistível.. Ron tentava não olhar muito para ela.

Naquele sábado, Ron levantara-se cedo, mas não tão cedo como Ginny, que já estava a tomar o pequeno almoço, quando ele chegou ao Salão Principal.

- Bom dia! – desejou Ginny, enquanto barrava manteiga numa torrada

- Bom dia…! Estou esfomeado! Passas-me as salsichas?

- Então, e a que horas vais visitar a Hermione? – disse a irmã enquanto lhe passava as tão cobiçadas salsichas – Eu também gostava de ir, mas com a quantidade de trabalhos de casa extra que a Clarkson me marcou! Vou ficar o dia todo a fazê-los!

Ron riu-se da careta que Ginny fez.

- Também, Ginny! Tinhas que lhe dizer que pedias desculpa por não te estares a babar para cima dela, como todos os meninos da turma estavam, só porqueela te pediu educadamente que parasses de falar com a Luna?

Ginny fungou depreciativamente, enquanto sacudia os cabelos:

- Ela irrita-me, o que é que eu posso fazer? É mais forte que eu. Acha-se tão boa!

- Bem, é melhor controlares-te se não te queres meter em problemas. Eu vou indo, disseà Hermione que estava em casa dela às onze. – Ron levantou-se apressadamente com duas torradas na mão– E já agora Ginny, eu sei que não tenho nada haver com isso, mas tu não podes evitar o Harry por muito mais tempo. Ele quer falar contigo sobre a vossa… er… relação.

Ron esperava ouvir a irmã dizer para ele ir dar uma volta, ou paranão se meter navida dela, mas ela apenas disse, com uma expressão triste:

- Sim, eu sei.

* * *

Harry acordara tarde, naquele sábado. Ron até já tinha ido embora e o dormitório estava vazio: Nem Simas, nem os dois alunos do primeiro ano, Richard Key e Cristian Margulis estavam. 

Vestiu-se e dirigiu-se ao salão-comunal. Foi então que viu Ginny a brincar com o seu Pigmeu Penugento, o bichinho de estimação que comprara na loja de Fred e George, há dois anos. Estava muito quieta, de testa franzidae parecia pensativa.

"Vai ser hoje" pensou Harry dirigindo-se à ruiva

-Ginny… Precisamos de falar. Vamos para uma sala de aula para podermos falar mais à vontade, ok?

Ginny assentiu com a cabeça seguiu-o para fora do salão-comunal.

"Vai ser hoje" pensou Ginny.

* * *

A campainha dos Grangers tocou duas prolongadas vezes. 

"É ele! Finalmente chegou!" pensou o Dr. Granger enquanto se dirigia a passos largos para a porta e a abria.

- Bom dia Sr. Granger! A Hermione est… - Ron interrompeu-se ao ver a expressão de aflição no pai de Hermione – O que é que se passa? Por favor, diga-me!

- É a minha filha, Ronald! Ela está outra vez a ter uma daquelas crises…

Ron não quis ouvir mais nada. Subiu as escadas e dirigiu-se ao quarto de Hermione, onde já tinha ido algumas vezes. Bateu à porta e entrou: Em cima da cama, Hermione chorava abraçada à mãe. Porém, ao avistar Ron, soltou-se do abraço e correu para o namorado, ainda de lágrimas nos olhos.

Ron abraçou-a com força, ao mesmo tempo que lhe beijava a testa. A Sra. Granger fez sinal a Ron e saiu do quarto, para que os dois pudessem falar à vontade.

Quando Hermione já se tinha acalmado um pouco, Ron começou a falar, muito baixinho.

- Hermione… O que se passa? Por favor, diz-me! Andas outra vez a pensar… naquilo?

-Sim, Ron! Ando…! Não me consigo esquecer do que fiz! Por mais que tu, o Harry, a Ginny e até o Ministério da Magia me digam que a culpa não foi minha… Eu não consigo! Não consigo deixar de me sentir culpada!

- Mas a culpa não foi mesmo tua, Hermione olha! – Ron arregaçou a manga do braço direito e mostrou-lhe a enorme cicatriz, que Hermione já conhecia, em todos os pormenores, de cor – Há alturas em que não temos tempo para pensar!É agir ou ficar a olhar impotente! Hermione, eu faria o mesmo que tu fizeste.

- Ron, eu matei uma pessoa, um dos nossos… Se ao menos eu pudesse falar com a família dele… Se eu pudesse explicar! Mas não posso!

- O Ministério ainda está à procura deles. Mas ao que parece, os familiares refugiaram-se fora do país… Ainda não os conseguiram encontrar.

Hermione ficou calada. Ron limpou-lhe as lágrimas que lhe escorriam dos olhos, com cuidado.

- Já passaram três meses. Hermione, tu tens de te tratar. Tens de ultrapassar isso. Prometes-me que vens comigo a Sto Mungus, para falarmos com ummedi-bruxo sobre o teu problema? Ginny acha que é a solução. Quem me dera que ela estivesse aqui… Ela sabe sempre como te consolar.

- Não Ron… _Tu_ sabes sempre como me consolar – Hermione passou levemente os dedos sob a cicatriz do braço deRon e inspirou fundo – Eu vou a Sto Mungus. Está prometido.

Abraçaram-se, comovidos e beijaram-se, transmitindo tudo o que sentiam. A saudade, a tristeza, o amor.

- Bem, acho que é melhor descermos – disse uma Hermione afogueada – O papá e a mamã devem estar preocupados. Já agora, quero contar-te as ultimas novidades do Departamento de Regulação eControlo deCriaturas Mágicas. Sei que sou apenas uma novata mas acho que já estou a começar a ser respeitada por lá. Estou a ficar com uma ideia muito mais clara de como ajudar os elfos! Já te conto melhor: Almoças connosco, claro! Depois podemos ir dar uma voltinha ao Beco Diagonal. O teu pai conseguiu que a Floo Network instalasse uma ligação à nossa lareira.

Ron sorriu, aliviado. Conseguia ver o olhar vivo e determinado de Hermione, outra vez. Voltara ao normal, felizmente. Ron apenas desejava que não fosse temporário. Ele amava-a tanto! Só tinha pena de não conseguir dizer-lho como deve ser. Nunca tivera jeito com as palavras. E enquanto desciam as escadas, disse, sem pensar:

- Hermione, eu gosto tanto de ti…

- Porquê? – perguntou a namorada com um sorriso maroto, embora os olhos ainda estivessem vermelhos.

- Porque… tu és tu.


End file.
